


Kinkuni 1

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kunimi Akira, Idiots in Love, M/M, Top Kindaichi Yuutarou, background matsuhana - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: While pulling out pink bobbypins from his pocket to push his bangs back, Kunimi cutely asked,"Can I touch you now, Kindaichi?"
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 205





	Kinkuni 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

When they arrived at their dorms again, Kindaichi went with Kunimi to his room. 

Mattsun had begged them to let him stay with Makki this night again, because they had unfinished business. Mattsun had even given Kindaichi and Kunimi each a pair of earplugs, while he had whispered,  
"My baby boy can get really loud."

Not that every Aoba Johsai member hadn’t already realized that...

Carrying Kunimi into his room, Kindaichi put his boyfriend‘s backpack down. Afterwards he lay Kunimi on the bed and removed both of their shoes. Kindaichi also sat down on the bed awkwardly, but decided to break the silence,  
"Can I... sleep with you in your bed again?"

A small smile appeared on Kunimi‘s lips as he replied,  
"You‘re my boyfriend now... You can always sleep on my bed if you like."

This caring side of Kunimi was still new to Kindaichi so he was a bit overwhelmed by his response. He started hugging his boyfriend nonetheless and whispered,  
"Thank you..."

"Maybe we can ask Makki to completely switch rooms with you. I know that it’s technically not allowed, but Makki wouldn’t give a damn about that," Kunimi remarked. Kindaichi nodded, not caring that their action could result in them being kicked out of the dorm. He just wanted to spend time with Kunimi as much as possible.

After both of them had bathed (separately), Kindaichi slowly walked over to the wardrobe with a towel hanging around his waist in order to get pyjamas.

"What can I wear tonight?" he asked, while opening the doors. 

However, his search was interrupted when he felt Kunimi hugging him from behind. He wanted to say something like _you‘re not supposed to stand on your feet right now_ , but Kunimi was faster to speak.

"Maybe... nothing," Kunimi whispered.

"Please make love to me," he mumbled into Kindaichi‘s shoulder. 

To say that Kindaichi was shocked would be an understatement. He thought that Kunimi was the kind of person who wanted to take things slow, but apparently not.

"You know I don’t have ballet lesson the next three days... We should make use of it," he whispered again.  
"Gladly," Kindaichi replied softly as he turned around to face his boyfriend. 

While placing a soft kiss on Kunimi‘s lips, Kindaichi also put his arms around his waist to pull him closer. Kunimi started to softly kiss him back and let out a quiet moan.

"You sound beautiful," Kindaichi whispered lovingly as their lips parted for a second. Placing his hands around Kindaichi’s neck, Kunimi pulled him closer again to deepen their kiss.

It was a beautiful moment, how the moonlight shone through the window and lit the room up, while Kunimi and Kindaichi kissed each other with passion as if there was no tomorrow.

They really loved each other. 

It took Kunimi quite a while to realize it, but he knew now that Kindaichi was the one person he could trust the most. The person who would always be there for him. The person who would even carry him to the car in 50 years after the ballet lessons. 

Kunimi felt his eyes getting wet from happiness, but quickly blinked them away. They were tears of happiness, but Kindaichi would still probably worry. Kindaichi was the only person who could make Kunimi this happy and emotional.

A few minutes later Kunimi was getting more desperate. He tugged on the towel still hanging on Kindaichi’s hips loosely.

"Go on... Remove it," he whispered softly. Kunimi nodded and slowly tugged it away. 

Admiring Kindaichi‘s naked body for a while, he mumbled,  
"Hot."

Kindaichi blushed slightly, which even got worse when Kunimi in front of him suddenly dropped to his knees. 

While pulling out pink bobbypins from his pocket to push his bangs back, Kunimi cutely asked,  
"Can I touch you now, Kindaichi?"

Kindaichi just nodded while a small smile crept up his face. The anticipation killed him. 

Kunimi immediately started to softly touch Kindaichi’s semi erect dick, stroking it a few times before moving his head closer to place a kiss on the tip.

"Do you want me to suck you?" Kunimi asked in a sweet voice, looking up to his boyfriend with big puppy eyes. 

Kindaichi was overwhelmed by this side of Kunimi, of course in a positive way. He quickly nodded, where as Kunimi slowly opened his mouth to push Kindaichi‘s dick half way in. 

The taller male already felt like he could come any second, Kunimi looked way too good in a position like this. 

Kunimi started to swirl his tongue a bit, making the sensations even stronger for Kindaichi. While bobbing his head up and down he didn’t loose eye contact with his boyfriend once. Kunimi knew that it affected Kindaichi a lot, but that was exactly what he wanted.

"K-Kunimi, can I push it deeper inside?" Kindaichi groaned, being desperate for more. 

If his mouth wasn’t filled with Kindaichi’s cock right now, Kunimi would’ve grinned. He loved having his boyfriend wrapped around his finger. 

As a response Kunimi let out a deep moan, sending vibrations through Kindaichi’s cock. 

While Kindaichi shoved his dick deeper inside, Kunimi focused on not choking. He was ambitious to take the whole cock inside without struggling. For the most part that worked well, only the last few centimeters were a struggle. 

When Kindaichi was almost completely in this boyfriend‘s mouth, the smaller male had to choke a bit, which annoyed Kunimi more than it should have. He wanted to get it done perfectly. 

Worried Kindaichi asked,  
"I-is everything fine? Should I pull out?"

Kunimi just squinted his eyes angrily and grabbed Kindaichi’s hips to pull him further into his mouth. He wanted the whole cock; he needed it. 

His eyes filled with tears a bit but that didn’t stop him from deepthroating.

 _Even ambitious when sucking me_ , Kindaichi thought, but soon focused on just Kunimi‘s mouth alone again. 

With watery eyes Kunimi‘s looked up to his boyfriend while starting to bob his head up and down. 

For Kindaichi the whole situation was slightly overwhelming so that he grabbed Kunimi‘s hair softly and started to move along a bit. He didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, but he needed more friction. 

Kunimi felt happy that he could make Kindaichi feel so so good.

However, a few minutes later, Kindaichi pulled Kunimi away from him. When Kunimi looked at him in a confused way with precum smeared on his pretty lips, Kindaichi explained,  
"I don’t want to come like this..."

A small hiss escaped his lips as Kunimi stood up again. Kindaichi quickly understood what the reason for that was and bend down to carry his boyfriend to the bed.

"Don’t worry, I’ll do the rest of the work. You can relax."  
He had said it in such a loving tone that it almost made Kunimi’s heart melt, if his thoughts weren’t occupied with sex alone at the moment. 

"Yeah, treat me like a pillow princess," Kunimi moaned while his pyjama pants rubbed his dick painfully, so that he wanted nothing more than to get rid of them. A small whine escaped his lips, where as Kindaichi finally started to undress his boyfriend. 

Soon after the pants were gone, Kunimi lifted up his arms, so that Kindaichi was able to also remove his shirt.

"You‘re adorable," Kindaichi smiled while locking lips with his boyfriend again. 

Now lying on top of him, Kindaichi‘s dick rubbed against Kunimi‘s private part in a very intense manner. Kunimi who also finally got some friction started to buckle his hips.

"Where‘s your lube and condoms?" Kindaichi asked desperately as his lips left Kunimi’s. 

Kunimi’s eyes widened as he replied:  
"I don’t have those..."

However, after a few seconds of silence Kunimi exclaimed,  
"Look under Makki’s bed! I think he hides his dirty stuff there."

Kindaichi quickly placed another kiss on Kunimi‘s cheek before he stood up to have look under Makki‘s bed. Bending down, he was greeted by 10 large boxes. Sighing he took one of the boxes on the right side to open it.

"Piercings," Kindaichi mumbled and pushed the box away again. Taking the second box he hoped for success. He was painfully hard and didn’t want to spend another 30 minutes looking for lube. 

Opening the box he found porno mags dealing with... exhibitionism.  
_What the hell_ , Kindaichi thought as the pushed the box away. 

Opening the third box he finally found lube. 

Tons of lube. 

But also a lot of other things.

"Kunimi... Why does Makki have a box with around 30 dildos and vibrators in it?" he asked shocked and confused at the same time. 

Kunimi‘s eyes widened a bit, but he answered:  
"He‘s a kinky bastard..."

"Just grab the lube and love me," he added in a sweet voice, trying to seduce his boyfriend. 

Just like Kindaichi he also couldn’t wait anymore. 

Kindaichi smiled and quickly grabbed a bottle and condoms before he pushed the box back under the bed. 

Back on the bed he started hovering above Kunimi again who looked at him with lustfilled eyes.

"I want it, Kindaichi," he moaned softly, while spreading his legs. 

Placing a kiss on Kunimi‘s forehead, Kindaichi opened the bottle to put lube on his fingers.

"Are you ready?" he asked carefully, again not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

"Yes, Kindaichi," he answered ambitiously. 

The taller male then slowly pushed the first finger into Kunimi‘s tight hole.  
After letting him get used to it, he started to push it in and out carefully.  
Kunimi started to shift a bit, longing for more.

"I‘m not made from glass, do it faster," Kunimi demanded. 

Kindaichi did what he was told and started fingerfucking his boyfriend at a quicker pace.

"Another one," Kunimi moaned after a minute, wanting to be connected with Kindaichi as quickly as possible. 

Kindaichi nodded and softly also put his index finger in. Spreading Kunimi, Kindaichi could feel himself getting harder with every passing second. He would’ve never thought that Kunimi looked this cute with a few fingers inside of him. His blushing face and the pink bobbypins made Kunimi look adorable.

"Third... one," Kunimi moaned, interrupting Kindaichi‘s thoughts. 

Kindaichi quickly pushed his ringfinger in, pressing forward until the knuckles of all three fingers disappeared in his boyfriend. 

Kunimi‘s toes started to curl from the pleasure he received, since the stretch was pleasant and didn‘t hurt him. 

After a few minutes passed, Kunimi moaned,  
"I‘m prepared enough. Please make love to me now."

More blood rushed into Kindaichi‘s cock as he heard Kunimi’s cute beg. 

Every time Kunimi said _make love to me_ , Kindaichi felt himself getting closer to the edge. Even with three fingers inside of him did Kunimi manage to look and sound somewhat innocent. 

Pulling the fingers out of his boyfriend, Kindaichi quickly grabbed the condom to roll it over his length. 

While smearing a huge amount of Makki‘s strawberry scented lube on his dick, Kindaichi asked,  
"Are you sure you’re ready?"

Kunimi nodded and put his left hand on Kindaichi‘s waist, trying to pull him closer. This was his ambitious way of showing Kindaichi that he was in fact prepared enough. 

Smiling Kindaichi lined himself up and slowly pushed in a few centimeters. Kunimi began biting his bottom lip and let out a quiet hiss. Kindaichi was about to pull out again, not wanting to hurt him. 

However, Kunimi wrapped both of his legs around Kindaichi’s waist, making him unable to move away.

"Put it further in. I can do it," Kunimi hissed ambitiously. 

Kindaichi nodded and did what he was told. A few whines escaped Kunimi’s mouth as his boyfriend pushed all the way in, but Kunimi wanted to take the whole dick.

He knew he could do it. 

As Kindaichi was finally in him balls deep, Kunimi felt a feeling of pride creeping up in him. 

_Ambitious to take dick_ , Kindaichi thought and slowly started moving, upperbody closely pressed onto Kunimi‘s. 

After a few thrusts Kunimi threw his head back and started moaning loudly.

"You look adorable," Kindaichi groaned into Kunimi‘s ear as he continued fucking him.

"Ahhh- do it harder, Kindaichi," Kunimi just moaned as a reply, while he started to also move his hips. 

_So desperate_ , Kindaichi thought picking up his pace. 

With Kunimi’s arms wrapped around his neck, Kindaichi pounded into his boyfriend harder. Kunimi let out more loud moans as Kindaichi hit his prostate over and over again. It made his toes curl. He soon lost any strength in his body as he felt himself getting fucked into the matress. 

It felt just too good being loved by the one person who meant the most to him.

"I‘ll go deeper," Kindaichi groaned before pulling out for a short second, just to put Kunimi‘s legs over shoulders, bending him in half. 

Quickly pushing in again, Kindaichi was deeper in his boyfriend than before. He was glad that Kunimi was so flexible because of his ballet training. 

Kunimi felt more pleasure now that Kindaichi pounded him even deeper. Everytime Kindaichi was balls deep in him, Kunimi‘s knees hit the soft pillow his head was lying on. 

Deep down he even was a bit surprised by himself that he was this flexible. It was a huge advantage in the bedroom.

"I-I‘m close," Kunimi moaned as Kindaichi hit his prostate hard. Feeling Kunimi’s clenching asshole, Kindaichi moaned,  
"Me too, let’s come together."  
Kunimi nodded, head in the clouds. 

A few seconds later he began stroking himself quickly, being so close that it was almost painful. 

High pitched moans escaped his lips, before he came all over his own face. The sight of Kunimi being full of his own cum, got Kindaichi even closer to his climax. 

He quickly pulled out of Kunimi and tossed the condom way, just to stroke himself over his boyfriend’s face. With a loud groan he also came all over Kunimi‘s cheek, who looked at him with big eyes after having calmed down a bit. 

Riding out do his orgasm, Kindaichi moaned,  
"Fuck, you look so cute."

Kunimi smiled cheekily and started to whipe off their cum from his face, just to lick it off his hand afterwards. Kindaichi who also calmed down by now, looked at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Stop doing that, you naughty boy," he laughed as he realized what Kunimi was doing.

"Fine," Kunimi replied.

"Make us a bath please," he added a few seconds later, looking at Kindaichi with puppy eyes. Kindaichi smiled and stood up to prepare everything for his boyfriend. 

_The puppy eyes always work_ , Kunimi thought while he waited for Kindaichi to carry him into the bathroom.


End file.
